Amalric Falker
"A man is a man, and an orc is an orc, but the Asherans are all monsters" The uncle of Viktorin I. Remembered as a great General and Strategist, he lead two successful campaigns in his lifetime, once against the Orc tribes in Solehaven to break the siege and then push them back away from the plains, and once against the equally legendary Garadred Darfear Known and feared as the "Lightning Lord" for his incredibly quick assaults that would throw enemy armies into disarray. On the Solehaven Frontier Amalric left Northdale during the Orc Siege on Solehaven as a member of the vanguard for the army King Baryth III had dedicated to Solehaven. There he met Baryth of Blacklake, and they were fast friends. They served in the van during the first few skirmishes of the conflict as they got closer to Solehaven. He also met Percin Vyntar and the three became inseperable. In this time he quickly ascended the ranks to become an officer which was unusual, even for the son of such a prestiged High Lord. He proposed to the Captain of Arms that to alleviate the siege they should ambush the orcs from behind, and so would need to tactfully remove the orc scout squads as they approached, and then remove the temporary orc lookout towers, even though they had been built to watch for escaping prisoners they would definitely see a charging cavalry. Amalric offered to lead such an expeditionary force, and together with Baryth and Percin infiltrated the Orcs rear line and removed any chance of being seen approaching. This lead to a hugely succesful battle and a promotion to Captain of his own squadron along with his Lieutenants Percin and Baryth. His squadron would lead the van and outflank the enemy, which proved critical when the orcs were forced onto the open plains, even with superior numbers the orcs would find themselves and their pikes surrounded by the flashng steel of Amalric's Squadron. Once the war was over he remainded a while in Solehaven. During the Spring succession War During the Spring Succession War Amalric had been trapped in Solehaven due to flooding making the land impassable and no boats available. And he had found a wife since the end of the Orcish Siege, she was a minor noble in Solehaven, by the name of Juliana Reymark. She was heavily pregnant when war broke out and with the lands to dangerous to cross, he was out of options but to wait. After a mere 3 months word reached Solehaven that his brother, King Ennis, had been slain in cold blood in the throne room of Aldiron. After the birth of his son, Ennis , he pledged to find and protect the rest of his kin in Northdale, leaving his family in Solehaven under the hawkish eyes of Percin. Falker Kin Amalric sailed to Greyshore with Baryth of Blacklake,though this would take them straight into Darfear lands, who were for all intents ad purposes Asher loyalists. Upon arriving in Greyshore they tried to leave the city quietly. However, Earl Artus had been informed that Amalric would be arriving, and so had set up a trap to catch them at the harbour. Artus however, was not so fond of the King as his liege Garadred was. Ad so he granted them passage to continue to Pinecrest , the seat of House Falker in Northdale. He arrived to find that the garrison of Falker men had been replaced with those loyal to house Darfear. He proceeded in secret to find and gather the council of house Falker and began to plan how to remove the Darfearans from Pinecrest. He, along with the Master-at-Arms, the blacksmith and Baryth fought their way through to the stockades where the loyal guards of House Falker had been put. Following this they led their men against the Darfearans that still occupied Pinecrest until they fled. The War of Two Kings Amalric was the declarer of the War of Two Kings , he called upon the great houses to see the claim of Ennis' heir as the only legitimate heir to the Mandra throne. House Malkier swore to his side almost straight away, and House Vyntar joined too after some consideration. House Goldarin was a confusing matter as many nobles saw the Asher reign to be improper and wrong, however they took the pragmatc approach and joined the King's armies. Amalric was the general of the three great houses combined armies. He was widely respected by those men who had served in the army dedicated to Solehaven by Baryth III, knowing him by the name "Iron Lightning". His tactics made swift gains in the Autumn months particularly as they seperated the enemy armies into two and then cut off messages and supplies to either camp. The Goldarin army was uncomfortable in their posiiton so began to march home for the winter before they starved to death in the hills west of Aldiron . With that he pressed onwards to Aldiron and put the Asherans and Darfearans under siege. During the winter months little progress was made, however once winter left he was urgent to end the siege before Goldarin reinforcements came, so he baited Garadred to sally from the gates. Using this openeing Amalric crushed the hungry and demoralised Asherans, driving them back to the walls and then leading his men in after them. He is generally regarded as the man who won the war. After the War of Two Kings He receieved lands, including Pinecrest and moved his wife and son back to the west. Percin arrived with them and celebrated the victory of Amalric the steel thunderbolt, the Regent of his nephew, King Viktorin I. With Percin's help he organised the marriage of Viktorin to Morganna Goldarin, and secured House Goldarin's future. Legacy Tobas Falker , would declare that Amalric's sons were to be considered a cadet branch of House Falker known simply as House Amalric Category:House Falker Category:Great Heroes Category:Human